Muñeca rota Demonio
by Chisheccid
Summary: Ambos lo supieron desde el primer contacto visual, esa atracción terrorífica por fin había despertado y no podían hacer nada para frenarla, pues ya era demasiado tarde cuando quisieron darse cuenta.


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece. Todo de Oda.

MUÑECA ROTA… DEMONIO

Sus pisadas arañaban el pavimento mojado mientras el eco hacía su trabajo extendiendo el sonido a través del túnel solitario en el cual se había convertido la estación del Umi Resha. Se le estremeció la piel, y los sentidos se agudizaron. Podía escuchar sus pasos cada vez más cerca e inclusive creyó percibir su aroma.

Estaba nervioso, ansioso, desesperado… Casi podía sentir en sus manos la textura que podría tener su piel, el color de sus pezones. Si se concentraba un poco más, incluso podría escuchar su voz jadeante pronunciar su nombre. Necesitaba saber si los labios de la muchacha sabían a mandarinas, porque al fin y al cabo, el aroma que ella desprendía, era ese.

Creyó no poder más. Había aceptado de mala gana ir al lugar, y no porque le disgustase su presencia, todo lo contrario, y eso era lo que lo atemorizaba. Tenía miedo de perder el control frente a ella, temía lastimarla, temía despertar al demonio que todo hombre llevaba dentro.

Tanto empezó a temer de sus instintos, tal y como al principio. Recordó… Recordó esos primeros días de adolescencia en donde empezó a soñar con mujeres, y no precisamente en un plan "amigable", él las tocaba, las seducía, se dejaba seducir para caer en esa trampa llamada sexo. Tuvo miedo, tanto, que poco a poco llegó a reprimirse a tal grado que exigió o exigía a las mujeres ser recatadas. Así todas estarían a salvo de él y ese demonio llamado lujuria.

Cada día llegaban un sinfín de turistas, cada mujer más exuberante y exótica que la anterior, y el debía observarlas aguantando, luchando contra sus instintos, tratando de controlar ese músculo que reaccionaba al más mínimo roce…

Intentó respirar pausadamente y así desechar los pensamientos lujuriosos que se habían convertido en sangre inflamando determinados vasos sanguíneos de su anatomía.

El sonido se detuvo, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la muchacha estaba tras de sí.

Pauly dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos aparentando una calma que ya no poseía.

Ella, por su parte, sentía dentro de su ser una serie de reacciones químicas e impulsos eléctricos que tarde o temprano terminarían por traicionarla. Y eso era lo que más quería, lo que necesitaba…

Nami había aprendido a la fuerza a ser mujer en todos los aspectos: Emocionales, físicos, sexuales… Guardaba dentro de sí una clase de rencor, y al mismo tiempo un vacío inmenso que ya no se preocupaba por llenar. Porque antes de llegar hasta ese lugar, Nami no había tenido esa necesidad latiendo entre sus piernas, porque Nami se creía muerta en ese sentido por la forma salvaje que había sido tratada antes por otros hombres. Se había prometido a sí misma el matar hasta el último rastro de deseo carnal que existiese para no complicar más su vida… Todo estaba perfecto hasta esa fecha cuando llegó a Water 7 y lo miró.

Ambos lo supieron desde el primer contacto visual, esa atracción terrorífica por fin había despertado y no podían hacer nada para frenarla, pues ya era demasiado tarde cuando quisieron darse cuenta. Muy pronto Nami partiría a una nueva isla junto con sus camaradas, y Paulie tendría que quedarse allí, recordándose a diario que tuvo una oportunidad desperdiciada que no volvería jamás.

Se miraron. Paulie sintió una necesidad insistente de prenderse un cigarrillo, pedir disculpas y huir de ella. Nami caminó dos pasos más para que el muchacho pudiera observarla mejor, lucía unos tacones azules altos, un vestido largo con una abertura que iba desde el suelo hasta más arriba de la mitad de su pierna. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y varios mechones rebeldes escapaban del agarre para danzar traviesos al ritmo del viento.

Las sensaciones de Paulie se elevaron al máximo y ya era tarde para escapar… Ninguno de los dos podría escapar. Unas olas se dejaron escuchar a lo lejos, si bien el _aqua laguna_ ya había pasado la noche anterior, aún se podían presenciar las secuelas que esta había dejado en el mar y en la aldea.

Era duro romper el hielo, era difícil dar con las palabras adecuadas, era complicado poner en práctica lo que sus cuerpos gritaban… Se llamaban, se necesitaban con tal fuerza que en determinado momento ya estaban acariciándose, besándose salvajemente, dejando escapar gemidos que resonaban con fuerza por entre las paredes del túnel que poco a poco iba oscureciendo.

Él pensó que era un demonio, y ella pensaba que era una muñeca rota incapaz de sentir algo después de haber renunciado a todo. Pero allí estaban, descubriendo una humanidad dormida que al parecer solamente estaba esperando el momento indicado.

Paulie saltó de los labios de la muchacha hasta su cuello. Nami acarició los cabellos de Paulie tan ágilmente soltando la coleta que marcaba su estilo. Los labios del carpintero descendieron más y más hasta encontrarse con los senos cálidos de la navegante, la cual soltó un suspiro encerrado y reprimido por años…

Allí se quedaron durante horas que pasaron tan crueles, tan rápidas. Terminaron exhaustos, él recostado sobre el pecho de ella, sudorosos, pegajosos y cansados. La respiración agitada no lograba normalizarse, porque cada vez que creían haber terminado, empezaban de nuevo con las caricias y se dejaban guiar nuevamente hasta ese trozo de utopía que habían creado.

…

Los festejos habían terminado, cada Mugiwara, cada integrante de la Galley la Company, cada involucrado, todos estaban dormidos, descansando, tranquilos. Habían sido días y noches demasiado movidos, y aunque ningún civil estuviera enterado de lo que en verdad pasaba, solamente se dejaron llevar por la algarabía. Nami y Pauly reposaban sentado el uno junto al otro observando cómo caían uno a uno los camaradas. Brindaron con una copa de vino tinto sabiendo que aunque fuese el primero y el último, esa tarde había valido la pena, toda su vida había valido la pena.

Brindaron por haberse encontrado, brindaron por el inicio de una nueva vida, brindaron sabiendo que jamás se encontrarían de nuevo, brindaron por la última noche que les aguardaba y esperaban que no acabase nunca…

FIN

_Aclaración: No metí lemon en esta, porque el lemon me lo estoy reservando para un Sanji/Nami que ya tengo pensado. _

_Tenía ganas de escribir este fic desde hace mucho tiempo, originalmente, este iba a ser el primero para el 10pairings de Nami, pero por cuestiones de inspiración terminó de hacerse ahora, aunque es demasiado corto. _

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya mismo termino con Nami y me pondré a la orden del día con Zoro. Veamos lo que sucede._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Suerte!_


End file.
